Bed Hopping
by MidgetsInToyko
Summary: Things get a little heavy with the boy's and girl's hormones, how do they put them at ease?
1. Chapter 1

"Harry Potter, triwizard champion, The-boy-who-lived, the only wizard known to have lived the killing curse… Who CARES? When you have my looks what does it matter? Now if only everyone else would notice this.. I mean are people that oblivious to my absolute perfection? I fucked a horse! How do you not notice shit like that?" Harry was laying awake at 2 am, it was way too hot to sleep. He got up and went to go sit at his desk. He pulled out a paper and a quill and began to write.

_Sirius, _

_Hey has anyone ever said to you "ARE YOU CRAZY?" and you just said "No, I'm Sirius." And they just have to figure out if you maent your name is Sirius or you're actually being serious… I was just wondering anyway. I miss you so much...I have hot dreams about you dearest godfather.. I love you so much. I wish I was with you…where ever you are. I wish I could comfort you… I get hard when ever I think of you… I want your mouth on lil' Harry so bad… mmmmm….oh yeah, yes..more..oh god I'm about to blow…YES YES YES!_

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Harry_

Harry accidently got some of his semen on the parchment, but that's O.K because Sirius would LOVE that anyway… Harry woke Hedwig.

"Sorry girl, I know you're sleeping but this is urgent." Hedwig bit Harry so hard that blood was drawn…

"Ah, it's o.k I know it's late...I promise when you come back I'll give you a surprise…" Harry pointed at his crotch and winked. When she left he went back to sleep. He dreamt of Sirius, and oddly of Draco Malfoy…


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was laying down in his bed, wide awake. He checked the time, it was around 2 in the morning. He groaned. He just wanted to sleep, but his mind was playing tricks on him. His fingers traced his chest. _Why should I be this sad when I'm so hot?_ He thought and smiled. His hunger for sex and desire for lust started when he was a young boy. When he was a little kid, he used to take "naps" on his parent's floor and watch them make love. He watched for a while and his little penis got hard. Well, his little penis isn't little anymore. His thoughts moved to Harry Potter, the boy who lived … _the boy who should get into my pants!_ Draco thought, and sat up quickly. What the fuck did he just think?

He would never tell his friends or family he had a little crush on the boy wonder. He didn't even think it was a crush, he just wanted to fuck him!

"What is wrong with me..." Draco groaned and took out a pen and his new journal he just bought today. His memories have been keeping him up.

_I thought more and more of Harry today. I saw him and his friends today. Fuck the bushy haired bitch and the poor ginger. I just want him on my bed and show him what a Malfoy is all about. Father wouldn't be proud, but he surely knows that the Malfoy sex moves are the BOMB._

_ God, that Pansy chick that follows me around is a dirty little whore._

_ I'm about to blow a load._

He magically had a picture of Harry in his new journal, and when the semen went all over the picture's face, Draco took the picture out and put it on the shrine of Harry he had in his suitcase. His semen was sticky and was like glue and he sculpted all the pictures to be his face. It smelled of Malfoy. It turned him on again.

_God damn!_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to the sound of Dudley eating, he was making to many grunting sounds Harry could barley think straight. He got up and found a letter from Sirius.

_Harry, _

_ You're so much like your father. He could barley keep it in his pants… but your eyes, like Lily's when she watched me and James fuck. God I miss it. I hope to see you soon, sooner than you think. I love you my godson. Don't get into any trouble. _

_ Padfoot_

Harry's mood instantly lifted. There was only two days left until he was back at school. Two days until he could rest his eyes on Draco Malfoys beautiful face…

"What, why am I thinking of him?" Harry thought out loud...

As the day went on and night fell Harry felt lost, when was he leaving? The Dursley's went out for dinner and he was home alone. Suddenly he heard a noise in the living room, instinctively he pulled out his wand.

"Put the thing away boy!" It was Mad-Eye. "You'll jinx an eye out!"

"Oh, come off it Moody" Said a woman with bright pink hair. "Hello Harry! My name is Tonks!" Harry waved like an idiot, he was wondering if he could see his boner growing bigger and bigger, magic would do that to him.. Magic made him horny.

They traveled on brooms to the Burrow. When they first got there Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and brought him to her room…

"Oh, dear, dear Harry! You look like you need a blowjob"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I really do. I feel like I'm going to burst." Harry sounded like he was begging for one.

"Oh now don't worry…" She got down on her knees and pulled down Harry's pants and underwear. Harry was so hard that his penis hit Mrs. Weasley in the face and gave her a black eye.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Harry

"don't worry love." She got back up and began sucking Harry.

"OH MY GOD! FASTER! FASTER!" Harry was screaming so loud the muggles could hear him. Finally he exploded all over Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley…" he said

"It's alright dear, you're as good as one of my sons."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley went downstairs to every other Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Mad-eye, and Tonks, to find them all masturbating. After everyone finished they had a nice dinner and went off to bed. When everyone fell asleep, Harry and ron talked.

"I missed you mate." Ron said

"So did I" harry said and Hermione came in..

"I can not take it anymore!" She went to Harry and Ron and they all fucked like a happy trio.


End file.
